2 Beautiful Two Miss
by IZ Techz IZ
Summary: Leo was a slightly unordinary Lucario. It was around midyear when he befriended a quirky and geeky transfer, Layla, a gorgeous Zoroark. Gasp in awe, laugh in excitement and cringe in disgust for them as they figure out the workings of a modern relationship that truly is; too beautiful to miss. [chapters have been stockpiled in the event of demand and lemons in later chapters]
1. Beginnings

**Techz: Welcome to another story in the works that me and ThisGuyLovesSubbyLucario have been developing and writing for a while. All we can hope is that you enjoy this interpretation of a modern relationship**

* * *

The day starts off like any other. I look at my hair as I try to comb it after a shower; it won't go down. Prepared for college I run out the door. I hop on the bus and make it just in time to the large set of buildings that make up Kalos university. The three buildings that are on campus are the dorms, the main education building, and finally the sports stadium. I run up, passing through other students and professors of the like as I made my way to the middle buildings. As I passed other Pokémon and sped through winding corridors, main my way into a large auditorium of the college, I look around. I spot my friends, Damien and Sirius and promptly seat myself next to them.

I recall that half the year has already passed; time has flown by. I decide to converse with my friends. Their words fall on the topic of a new student. I open my mouth to talk but an Alakazam cleaning the marker board speaks up.

"Right! Today class, as some of you already know, there is a new student who has transferred here recently! I would like you to welcome Layla to this class, treat her like you would want to be treated etcetera, etcetera."

A Zoroark, obviously womanly given her shape, stands holding her own hands while nervously glancing around the room. Her eyes shine a bright cerulean that illuminate the room with a shy but passionate character hidden under her well-kept fur.

"Dude… you should totally ask her out. She looks like your type, if you get what I'm saying." Damien jokes while doing some probing of his own.

"She is looking right at you dude!" He adds. I go to look but she had already turned away and is waving at a female Arcanine sitting in a group of girls.

The professor then asks everyone "Who would like to show Layla around the campus today, any volunteers?" The professor bellows, his voice resounding around the room like a siren.

A Ninetales hand shoots up but Sirius jumps up and cuts in.

"This guy right here is the one who should do it!" Everyone is looking at me as they await my choice. I'm one of only two Lucario (the other being my friend Damien) that go to this university, adding to the awkwardness of several hundred sets of eyes upon me.

I stutter a bit on my words in my nervousness at first, but I come to attention with more confidence, trying to seem like my normal self; my nice self.

"Y-yeah, I'd love to," I say in a shy, but collected voice.

"As long as you don't mind, anyways." I suddenly scratch the back of my head, ruffling through my four dreadlocks slowly, forwarding my gaze to the floor on my right.

The teacher rolls his eyes at me and my friends outburst.

"Well, take a seat anywhere you want." The teacher says while moving to his desk. Layla looks to me and then the Arcanine. She walks up the steps for the rows... going right past the other girls and right up to my row!

My friends give each other a fist bump before the classic:

" _Oh yeaaah_."

She seats herself next to me and smiles before stating,

"I hope I'm not intruding your group of friends. I just don't want to hang out with miss popular." She stares at her bag and unzips it. I note how her hair flows with her head movement in ripples and is held by a hair bead that matches her eyes perfectly.

She places a few items on the desk in front of her before placing her bag at her feet. We are about half a meter apart. I feel myself staring right at her. She looks back at me and notices me smiling.

"Umm... Can I help you?" Confusion is riddled in her voice.

I feel my face fluster a bit before I come to my senses, shaking my head a bit.

"N-nah, I'm good. And hey, you're not intruding." I give a smile as sincere and sweet as I can.

"My name's Leo. It's nice to meet you. It's good to see that you don't like to hang out with that kind of college clique-" I point a thumb out to the peppy-looking anthro Ninetales, who is currently renewing a shade of black lipstick to her luscious, obviously-too-perfect-to-not-be-fake lips.

"Trust me, that girl, Natasha? She does nothing but gossip." I realize that I got a bit carried away, and decided to change the conversation.

"So... What are you studying for? I'm aiming for computer software design." I stare at my paper, and the tips of my eyebrows tilt downward.

"Gosh... This Calculus, though..." I return my shy, yet knowing look at her, giving her my attention once again.

She casually thinks and replies "I came here to do engineering as I'm trying to make a revolutionary idea" She pulls out a notebook and flicks through the pages.

"Here" she holds up a very detailed picture of a wrist computer.

"I found one before but it wasn't very good..." She seems to mull something over.

"Would you be able to design an operating system for it?" She looks woefully and continues "I could make it but I'm not really good at the programing bit." Layla looks down embarrassed as she admits her weakness.

"Never mind" she quickly dismisses the idea as she focuses on the lesson at hand.

"Excuse me sir, but you subbed in the equation wrong at the fourth part. You forgot the function should equal zero." She looks back at me with a smile as the teacher goes over the question to find that he was in fact wrong. Layla seems to have quickly redeemed herself from her dimness.

"I don't know if it would be too much to ask but could you show me around the campus? I don't know any places around here and I don't have anything to do after this class, would that be ok?" She looks somewhat nervous as she asks but her voice never falters.

I look at her, amazed at her ability to react so quickly to the equations. I close my agape mouth and speak.

"Y-yes, I can absolutely help you with the programing! Maybe we can meet at my dorm so I can help you with that. As for the campus, I could certainly show you around after class. There's actually a good bit to do here." I start smiling goofily again, and subtle chuckling could be heard, though I paid no attention to it. The jock group, who usually sat near the middle of the room, were looking back at me and Layla and laughing.

"Great. you show me around a bit then we go to yours." She looks happily towards me and then her notebook. She scribbles some notes down.

"So, have you and missy up there planned on how to get down!?" He was holding a chortle in. A classic asshole move from the guy who thinks he's still in high school. He would resort to petty things in order to get attention. She looks towards me, misinterpreting. I only wished I weren't smiling when she looked at you.

"Are you kidding me?" She sounded hurt. She didn't know that he was stirring things up and looks between he and I. Before I could respond He adds,

"He's trying to play you like a board game, Hun."

She snapped. The bell was too well timed as it signalled her departure. Layla quickly packed and left, breaking into a run at the exit. The idiot that started this sits with a shit eating smile on his face.

I subtly grumble at him without making eye contact and pursue Layla. "H-hey, wait up!"

I didn't have much with me, just by olive-drab canvas messenger's back slung over my shoulder. I got told all the time, even by people that I didn't know, that it seemed as if it were my man-purse. It was kind of fitting, seeing as I _was_ bisexual and all.

By the time I had caught up to her we were nearing the junior hallway.

"I'm sorry for what happened back there..." I said nervously. Even with the fact that I was a Lucario, I wasn't the most fit out of them. In fact, over the summer, I seemed to have gained a few pounds. Good thing for my amazing metabolism though or I wouldn't have half of the curves or the regular-looking-with-clothes-on body that I had. Anyway, I was lightly panting as I looked at her, with an apologetic look, my purple eyes looking with worry.

"I still don't see why, out of everyone, they fucking choose me as a target." I say that last part a bit more quietly, and I look to the left slightly, regaining my posture.

I think back to the situation, still looking away, and I blush out of embarrassment.

Layla looks at me with puffy red eyes. She had been crying. A few people noticed you both but none approached.

"What do you mean target? You're friends with him, are you not?" She waits as I half say half mutter my denials. she looks with regret as she realises she had created a scene.

"Oh Arceus, now look what I've done! it's my first day and already I have gone and messed everything up! I need to keep my thoughts in check." Layla sighed as she rubs her face on her arm to get rid of any evidence of what just happened before, taking a deep breath before calming down.

"Look... I'm sorry. I-I just don't know what's happening right now, it's all new for me and I just feel stressed right now." she looks towards me and sees my discomfort. "How about we forget about all that and just… go grab some coffee or something?" I stand there for a bit before processing what she said.

"O-of course." I say, softening my look of worry a bit with a subtle smile, but wanting to make sure I didn't fuck anything else up before I had the chance to befriend this girl. I could already tell she was just shy and nervous, and I didn't want to ask her why she was stressed. I figured it was because all the moving she must have had to do. I thought back to the jocks that made fun of us earlier; They would get what was coming to them. I brought myself back to reality and spoke up.

"So, there's an on-campus café, or we could take my car and go to the better one a few roads down... If you want?" I nervously tap my fingertips together, looking like a child asking his mom for something from the store. I anxiously awaited her response, seeing as this was my first interaction with a woman for a long time.

"I think I would prefer to get away from here for a while, let's go to the second one." She seems to be shaky as I show her to my car, red and sleek like most medium end but it still had a polished shine. cars Layla looks around the interior, a little clutter but nothing overwhelming. I start the engine and pull out of my spot, slowly navigating the parking lot.

"I swear they built this car-park just to test people's patience." Layla remarks and all I could do is agree with her, had I not put the cheeky sign up that declared that spot as my own, I would have been forced to park on the roof.

It didn't take long to reach the cafe, around twenty minutes was all it took. She gets out first followed shortly by yourself. It had been a long time since either of us had said anything. I make nothing of it as I enter the cafe.

"Ah, finally" Layla sighs with relief.

"I'm not a fan of crowds, I much prefer small quiet places." I note the irony in her outburst.

"So, I'm paying, whatcha going to get?" She stares at me with a rushed patience about herself.

"Please, allow me to pay." I pull out a wallet from my back pocket, withdrawing $30.

"I'm sure that with you moving and all, you're pretty low on funds. Besides, it's not exactly polite to let a lady buy anything while we're out." I chuckle slightly, seeing her face light up a bit with relief. I choose a simple latte and get a small chocolate pastry, somehow managing to get both under $10. I eagerly await Layla's decision.

"Choose anything you like. Lots of picks compared to what the school has." I note to try not to over-do my nice profile as to avoid looking creepy and miss-lead her into thinking that I'm trying to get in her pants. I remind myself that I just got out of a relationship and needed a break so that schoolwork and building steady friendships could become normal for me. However, there was something about this Zoroark... The way her hair seemed to glisten, as well as her eyes; Her perfect body, and, taking from cliché romance movies, her shy, but possibly great personality once she got more used to me. I looked forward to that happening... But I had to wait. Had to be patient. I don't want to seem weird. I did a good job preoccupying myself with the menu, only taking small glances at her while I knew she wasn't looking. She does seem very nice... I hope she feels the same about me.

"I will have a Frappuccino if that's ok?" She looks between me and the Seviper serving us. Nodding subtly the employee goes over to make the order.

"So... where are we going to sit?"

I look out the window while picking a chocolate chip off my snack. It was a habit of mine that seemed second nature. I try to make small talk

"So, where are you staying?" Nice one doofus, real smooth. Way to _not_ be creepy.

"Umm... I stay on campus in building two" Great that's my building. It could feel ghostly at times with the contrast from the bustling college.

"I stay on the fourth floor, in a room by myself. Gets a little lonely at times having not met many people. Where do you stay, on the grounds or a hotel or something?"

I explain to her that I stay two floors below her and also live by myself but have my friends Sirius and Damien sharing a room down the hall. She looks pleased to hear about my proximity to her dorm.

"So, we have about twenty minutes before I need to head out somewhere. Anything you want to talk about before then?"

Layla takes a large gulp of her Frappuccino, leaving a large ring of cream around her mouth. adorable and funny at the same time. her arm makes light work of her slipup as if she knew what I was about to say. Feeling a little bolder, she sits a little less strictly, she isn't so careful around me anymore. I wonder if I should take it further and...

"So? whatcha want to talk about?"

"Hmm..." I take a look outside and see a human couple; One is a male with a duck-bill cap hung to the left side of his head, and a blonde female who wore the ugliest looking short-shorts and a very lacey and revealing tank-top.

"Gosh... Kids today, huh?" I chuckle a bit, thankful that I didn't have that taste, and from what it seemed, neither did Layla. I soaked in her beauty again and realized just how lucky I was to be able to talk to her. I loosened up my posture a bit, feeling like I was with a good friend. I told her about an incident a year before at Damien's block party, as well as what happened afterwards (school administrative got involved) and it made her laugh a bit; something that I was happy to see out of her. Her smile was so pretty. I could feel sweat dribble underneath my fur…

Why was I so nervous? I took a gaze down at my watch that I got for my 17th birthday that I miraculously still had. It was 12:45. She was almost late. I cursed under my breath and got up, getting both my drink and hers.

"You're gonna be late! Let's get out to the car."

As we made our way, I thought about asking her out while working on her smart-watch tonight, if everything worked well. I hoped then that it would.

I closed her passenger side door and got into the driver's seat. The keys slot into the ignition with a dull clatter. "We need to get back to campus quickly, I have something important to show you." She stated casually. It was a quiet trip as it was getting late. Layla gives out a quick yawn, bearing rows of strangely lovable fangs.

It felt like forever just to get up to her apartment but here we are, standing just outside of her door as she messes around with her keys. Layla drops the set before lifting the bundle and shoving the right one in by chance. She opens the door and gaits into the apartment.

"C'mon!" She tells me as I gaze into her place. Blue walls with a white carpet, various items around the place, decorating the place in a natural style to make everything so peaceful. I notice the king size bed.

"Well, I have to change quickly, so… if you want, you could get started on the operating system." She strode over to a closet and secretively picked out something before moving to the furthest door. Layla locked the bathroom and I am still just standing there. It would be a good idea to check her workspace I guess.

Her desk was quite good as I stood behind a monitor asking for a password. There is paper and sketches of different machines but I manage to spot the right one. Her idea wasn't like most before where it would be small and minimal like a watch, if anything it looked like Apple had remade the pipboy. Reminiscing on my memories of Fallout I press on. It spanned slightly shorter that a forearm and the display looked to curve with the users arm. Maybe some smart adjustments of a tablet's O.S would do the trick.

"Right, I'm coming out." Her voice sounded like a melody as the door revolved out to reveal Layla. A stunning cherry dress hung from her shoulders, ending just above her knees. The dress hugged her as she swayed over, her hair was no longer constrained by the usual band and now seemed animated as it moved this way and that majestically. She tapped out a melody on the keyboard of the computer and asked with a cheery tune in response as it unlocked.

"So what do I think of it?" She looks at me expectantly as I stare dumbfounded at her.

I glaze my hands across the device again, examining its hull and some interior widgets before responding.

"It's marvellous...! And you did this by yourself?" I begin to rustle through my bag, pulling out a CD marked 'Beta Utility Operating System'. I made it a long time ago and I was glad I held onto it since I originally planned on throwing it out since I had nothing suitable to test it on, until now, of course. It made me that much more thankful that I met Layla. I popped the CD into the receiving tray of the computer in front of me and after plugging in necessary wires, adding another one that was crucial to installing the software; A specially-ported USB-to-hexagonal-series-port that was a pain in the ass to make, and even harder to bring about the new port, but eventually came around to be a decent final product. After that, I booted up the mainframe to both systems, and programming could begin.

"This is bound to be spectacular..." I half-whisper to Layla, smiling. I began to type in specific codes for the program, and the machine beeped and booted up, with a retina-looking logo and a loading circle in the middle of said retina.

"Wow... It's working...!"

I continued to make progress until the main menu was finally processed. I checked the time- Holy hell! It was almost 2:00!

"Oh gosh, I've got to go!" I begin packing my things, but then I think it over.

"Hey, uh... If you want, I'll leave my stuff here, so that progress won't be interrupted, as long as you're okay with it. I really don't want to ruin everything we've done so far."

I nervously awaited her answer, all the while feeling a bit happy, mixed with a little sadness, knowing that I had a really good time doing this with her and I didn't want to leave her... But I couldn't keep her up all night, let alone stay up myself. We both had lots of classes tomorrow.

It took a while and a rub of an eye for Layla to come to a decision.

"Well, if your stuff is going to be here, I don't see why you can't just stay here. I mean, you could take the bed and I could bunk out on the sofa, it's a pull-out bed." After finishing her speech, I begin to protest but to no avail. She goes over to the sofa and pulls the main cushions off before folding the contraption flat out.

"Go on, make yourself at home." I stand in an uncomfortable dilemma. Accept her and sleep in her bed which is super weird, but looks comfy, or go back to my own room to be in isolation…

Tough choice.

I shrug and move towards the bed, it's cool blue reflecting the moonlight that shone in through the open blinds.

"Let me get that." She strides over to the blinds and yanked the toggle. I stare as the streaking light seems to glimmer off her fur but also her dress. The blinds drew over and the room dipped into almost pitch black as I sat upon the bed.

"See yah tomorrow, goodnight."

"Wait!" I blurt out. I suggest that I take the sofa bed. Layla seemed to struggle on what I intended.

"Or we could both use the regular bed if that's what you meant?"

What? I never responded as I was budged over and Layla shuffled in. my awkward level was way over nine thousand as she faced away from me in her lying position. She was either really naïve or was up to something… It took me a while to fall asleep as I found myself getting lost in her silky hair, many thought buzzing through my mind all revolving around Layla.

* * *

 **Next day**

* * *

Sunlight tears through gaps in the darkness and pierces my eyelids. I feel at peace, rolling over to get out of bed ended badly as I bump into Layla. She rolls over, her blue eyes shone while staring at mine, her mouth agape with an expression of confusion as Layla wasn't fully aware of what was happening.

I stutter as I move away from her, fast enough to let her know that it was an accident.

"O-oops..." My face was flustered, having those dreams that I did of her last night, and then making abrupt contact like that with her; Accidental or not, it was very embarrassing.

"I'm sorry, I probably just m-made that really, heheh... Awkward..."

I began to make my way out of the bed, my left foot making contact with the ground. Both paws touch the floor, it's cold laminate and feels uncomfortable. I was about to get up but paused when I felt a warm fuzzy hand gently rest on my shoulder. She was looking at me with a worried gaze. Layla goes to say something, clearing her throat before beginning.

"Please don't leave, I enjoyed just lying here. Please stay for just five more minutes." I sat there with my legs crossed for obvious reasons and pondered whether it was a good idea to get back in bed or leave for my own sake. Layla waits patiently for my answer, looking between my back and the unoccupied side of the mattress.

I slowly lean back onto the bed next to her, my blush fading slightly.

"So... you enjoyed it as well?" I look back at her with a look that had mixed emotions of worry and happiness in it.

"Alright... Just for a bit more but only because you insist." I continue to smile while looking at her, then after a while my face goes to a neutral look as I turn to face the ceiling.

One in a million. That was the chances of everything that had just happened to me in one day. I mentally go through the events leading up to now. From the encounter, to the coffee shop, and now we were inseparable. She presses her forehead against my shoulder. She emits a comforting warmth with each breath.

"As great as all this is... We need to get ready for today." Layla's statement cut through my mind and broke my train of thought. As much as I wish it weren't, it was true. We both had classes today, ruining the possibility of just lying there until the end of time.

"You can use the shower here or the one in my room if I want." She stayed in her position while breathing gently on my arm with eyes closed, sighing deeply before rolling away and sitting in reverse of earlier.

I feel nervous to ask but I felt like it was time to start opening up. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad being not so shy and more accepting.

"Well... You wouldn't really mind me taking one here, would you?" I still remember my manners, as it is a bit unusual for a man to ask to use a woman's shower.

'Today, I make changes to myself... I'm gonna open up a bit more...' I think to myself as I await her answer.

"Sure, through there... Use the blue towel." Simple enough. The cool air met my chest as I got up. Layla had moved towards the room's mini kitchen and put some slices of bread in the toaster, her ear twitching in time to the click as she pulled the lever down.

'Cute' was all I could comment on her mentally as I made my way to the bathroom.

One simple light illuminated the various appliances that adorned the room. It all had a modernised look and every bit was spotless, to be fair she hadn't been here long. I grab a clean towel off the stack sitting in the basket, putting it on the shower rail next to a bright pink towel.

Temperature was something important if I wanted a decent shower, having it really hot, but not burning. Taking a hand out the water, I take my boxers off and jump in. I felt great as the water hits my shoulders and back, wetting my fur and working wonders on the pink areas of paw that separated me from the ground.

Five minutes was all it took me. I couldn't see thanks to my fur grabbing every drop of moisture. Feeling for a towel I find one and yank it off the rail, rubbing most of the water off my body before drying my face. My eyes stare back at me from the bathroom mirror, but that wasn't the problem... The pink towel that I am holding is! Folding it and placing it back on the rail in panic was all I could do before taking the blue towel. Layla is totally going to know that I used it.

* * *

The hair dryer spins down as I place it back in its holder. Wrapping the large blue cloth around my waist, I unlock the door. Layla was watching something on her phone with earbuds in. She laughed before glancing up at me then back at the screen.

"Walk of shame, ehh? Give me your keys and I will go." I realise that she is right, I have no other clothing with me and its either let her go or go yourself.

Half an hour later, one set of clean garments, one walk of shame and one shower for Layla later, the two of us are finally ready to leave.

"We've got an hour before class. Shall we go now or just chill here, it's your choice?"

"Whatever you're up to, really. I mean, I'm usually early for class, I've never thought about doing anything else before classes except for getting ready, eating breakfast, and heading out the door." I chuckle at the thought of actually having some free time, especially with another person, so early in the day. Even with previous partners I had never done anything like this before.

I figured I'd start trying to get to know her a little better; Possibly even see how far I could get with her, if events lead to such thing.

"So," I gently took a seat on the couch, in a feminine, as my friends put it, 'signaturely effeminate', way.

"What other things do you like to do, besides tinker with gadgets?" I gave her a friendly smile as I awaited her response.

"Eh?" Layla sat down on the other side of the couch, turning to face you.

"Well... Hmm... There is the whole inventing thing, writing and a little bit of drawing. I'm the creative type really but other than that and the good old retro game there's nothing else I can think of off the top of my head." She seems disapproving of her answer.

"So what do you do when I'm not dragging you around?" The same grin as ever, it will never lose its novelty.

"Well... I'm big on video games- I've been working on one myself, a post-apocalyptic simulator, I like to go out on walks, shoot guns, build and program computers... Sleep... And, uh... That's it." I give a nervous laugh afterwards.

"It's... Kind of a weird combination, I know, but I have a lot of mixed interests. Ooh, I just thought of something..." I shuffled over to my bag and take out some wires and gadgets and head towards Layla's watch, and I open my laptop. I then check my watch.

"Alright, still have 56 minutes... Would you like to learn a bit on how to boost a sensor? I saw that your watch had one and my software has some user-activated responses built in to accommodate some specific software that, luckily, I have. Maybe you and me could figure out some things together along the way." I get excited on that last part, wondering what kinds of things me and her could uncover. I had barely even touched any of the data on the disk due to there being so much. Things with Layla were off to a great start.

* * *

 **Techz: That's the end of chapter one of this new series. We've got more chapters stockpiled so please, if you really like this series and the new take, please tell us!**


	2. Bad past Good future? Right?

Grammar Notes: Delete after reading maybe delete suggestions Other

 **Techz: Due to popularity; here you go! I would like to state that the entire story is from the perspective of Leo, a male Lucario.**

Layla jumps up from her seat before moving towards me where I'm sat working with the device.

"Sure, that would be cool." Layla chimes with a curious gaze and perking of her ears.

I spent the better part of half an hour teaching her various things from sensor typing, arrays and the advantages that each one has. I touch upon the device software to make the old program feel more fluid. I ran a little data compression too, to save those sweet megabytes. Most importantly, I downloaded a couple of games for it to run. We both have a great time, some good laughs and afterwards, we still have half an hour to spare.

Layla speaks up, shifting the discussion to a newer topic.

"Hang on... you said you practice with guns, didn't you?"

I nod to confirm her statement. She jogs over to the bed before sliding out a large box that hid under the draping duvet.

"You might like this then..." She undid the straps and opened the large metal box before lifting out a double barrel shotgun. I look at the large metallic barrels. It's somewhat intimidating.

"Ta da!" She hoists the weapon over her shoulder while pulling an innocent killer pose that is admittedly sexy. Layla handled the gun well but seems almost… reluctant to fling it around for so long.

"So, what guns do you prefer? I keep this one for emergencies." Layla aims the shotgun straight at me, the gleaming cylinders make my mind race as I question in my mind if it's loaded. She glares right at me before imitating a verbal "pew!"

I duck. Scared, I reel away from her targeted position. I hear the Zoroark laugh from my crouched position. I jump back up, trying to appear cool about it. Layla looks contemplatively at the weapon before she puts it back, clipping the box shut before pushing in under the veil that conceals it. Her question comes to mind again as I eventually calm down.

"I tend to prefer handguns and assault weapons." I point at the box she was holding.

"Imagine a bigger version of that, except with a box mag and an automatic setting. I've shot one of those before." I watch as an exasperated look of amazement washes over her as she imagines the size of the beast. I chuckle a little as she waves around an estimated gap with her hands.

"A buddy of mine is in the military and ships me all sorts of surplus stuff, you name it- Guns, ammo, clothes, patches, kits, sometimes even explosives, like grenades! He knows I like munitions, so he tries to send in as much as he can... Maybe one day I can take you out to shoot some of the many things I got from him." I slip a finger over my muzzle in a 'shush' gesture.

"Just don't tell anyone I told you. What my friend does is of… questionable legality." I chuckle again, a bit more whole-heartedly.

"So, you tend to prefer guns that pack a bigger punch, I assume, or what else might you like?"

I eagerly stand there, twiddling my thumbs while I await her answer. She seems to ponder the question.

"Accuracy. I like it when you can be miles away and still do lethal blows." She pretends to hold a sniper while walking across the room to the window, cocking back an imaginary bolt before mimicking the recoil.

"Boom, headshot!"

I smile as she falls onto her butt. I approach her and offer her a hand up. She goes on to finish what she was saying.

"I like the L96A1. I personally don't own one but my brother has one. He can be a bit of a show-off but he always shuts up when I challenge him to a range competition."

I can't help but mentally note Layla's strengths as she brushes off the dirt that she had acquired during her little drama. Layla's hair sways over to encase her sides, almost as if the hair has conformed to… protect her?

"So… what'cha wanna do now? I was thinking we could explore campus for a bit, unless you have other plans?" Layla puts on an even goofier smile after saying this. she grabs her satchel and pulling out a set of keys.

"I'll drive!" She tells me.

I wonder to myself if I should try my luck with her now? She's cute, adorable, and soft. I wonder if I could ask her if she'd want to be something… more.

...

No. It's still too early. I curse my ever-staying shyness and go along with her first decision.

"I suppose we could explore the campus a bit more; There's still some stuff here that I haven't seen, either."

I smile and walk with her out to her car.

She directed me to a large GMC Canyon Sierra, its black and red themed reflective panelling giving it a dark and powerful look. we both climbed into the pickup and Layla swiftly slotted the key in the ignition before starting the car. The beast roaring into life as Layla adjusts the mirror, looking around and whatnot.

"So, you got any places in particular that would be good to see 'cause I got nothing." Layla admitted while leaving the car to overtake the conversation. I sat there just staring out the window.

The truck picks up speed as it rolls over the tarmac of the open streets. I look from the road to her as I see her concentrating on the road with a casual grin.

"Wait..." Layla rolls down the window before sticking her head out, her hair getting caught in the wind and hugging the side of the car. It was a hilarious sight for sure but when she opened her mouth, that took the cake. She notices me laughing in my seat as she turns a corner.

"C'mon join me!" She yells over the rushing air as I try to decipher her sentence. The car slows at a set of lights. She rolls my window down and I catch a glance of the traffic lights changing again.

Once she gains enough speed I put my head out of the window as well, my dreadlocks flowing behind my head and my ears perking back with the velocity. I open my mouth and stick my tongue out, looking more like a feral dog than a Lucario at this point. I giggle a bit at what I'm doing, knowing that I have never acted this way before and I was loving it. Layla was really opening me up. I'll remind myself to thank her later in our friendship, or if it turns out well, our relationship.

I continue my dog-like actions for a while, we pass two sets of traffic lights before I throw myself back in the truck and lean back in the seat, laughing almost hysterically.

Layla pulls up into a parking spot next to the main building. we both look at each other before breaking down in laughing fits, she pulls the handle to her car door as I do the same.

"That's something I'm going to remember!" She tells me while she closes the door with her voice resounding from the other side of the car.

[Break]

The campus was lively, people here and there of many different generations. groups littered the clean grounds. The main building beckoned Layla and I forth.

"Wassap!" It was Sirius. He ran up to me with his usual attitude, high fiving me before stepping back. I watched him do a double take. Sirius spots the nervous Zoroark that is edging nervously towards my side. The Samiot morph claps at me before announcing his revelation

"Oh, looky here. You finally manned up and got a bird! Well, technically a fox but still; about time! So, what is your name?" Sirius shifted his gaze to Layla.

Layla is clearly shying away from Sirius' very forward behaviour.

"M-my name is Layla but..." Sirius buts in. cutting Layla off in favour of me. Some would call it rude but I knew that it was just the way he did things.

"Oh how lovely, so how good is she?" Sirius raises his eyebrows in my direction while making a suggestive hand gesture. I stand distraught at his actions. He usually isn't this forward. he stands waiting for my input, Layla stands with a distraught look.

"Please tell me you're being serious!" Layla finally snaps at Sirius the Samurott reels away.

"but I thought you two were..." This time it was Layla who was doing the cutting off.

"We never 'did it' if that's what you were wanting!"

I watch as the two bicker; Layla looks somewhat unsettled as Sirius continues to subliminally pry behind his own defences.

Sirius looks at me as if expecting me to jump in to save him. I stand there, doing a whole load of nothing. He sees the futility in calling for help and so pulls out his last weapon to save himself.

"You never told me if you and her were a thing! Are you!" Sirius shoots at me. This grabs Layla's attention. Crap, they are both looking at me expectantly. Like a deer in headlights, I stand there, a blush forming behind my facial fur.

I stand, static, blushing more and more as the seconds go by. I try to muster words, but I can't find any as they roll out of my head.

"Uhh... U-uhh..." Only stutters of nonsense come from my mouth.

"Hey, it's alright, maybe you haven't decided yet, man! It's cool... I was in your shoes once." Sirius throws me a thumbs-up at his side. Sneaky bastard made a bomb and then defused it. At least I didn't have to answer.

"You'll get her eventually." He finishes off with. He hastily walks off leaving Layla and I to ourselves. I turn to Layla, my face still a little warm.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm, uh... Must've forgotten to tell you that I don't really work well under pressure..." My ears fold back and my face turns to an appropriately disappointed expression.

"That's ok, I wouldn't know what to do in that situation either… but I know what I would have sai..." A deafening ringing filled the air, silencing Layla while signalling the start of the first period.

"Oh, Arceus I'm gonna be late. see you later, go to rush!" And like that, she bolts off.

I try to call out to her but to no avail. I wanted her to finish that sentence. Nope, it was now set in stone, reality wouldn't let us be. Defeated I walk to my first class.

The first class went by ok, well as ok as it could be when I keep thinking about Layla.

"How would I create macros? how would you do that, show me... Leo."

Heads turn as I sat there, the professor staring at me from behind a large pair of beer bottle glass specs.

Feck!

It was a simple question, I know the answer, yet still I managed to mess it up. I felt out of character.

Another deafening ring.

Break rolled around and the only thing on my mind was locating Layla. I search various places; the canteen, sports hall, finally searching in the main courtyard but still nothing. I stroll down a set of stairs before I spot her.

"He is not my boyfriend. I don't even like him, you arrogant asshole!"

…Not my boyfriend…

It was Layla... I wish it wasn't but it really was Layla. She threw a right hook at the same guy who tried to ruin my reputation yesterday.

…I don't even like him…

I only wished that I could have enjoyed the full slow-mo effect but glass shards in my chest cut into me. All my effort for nothing, discarded along with a face high five. She turns away from him and spots me.

I wonder if it would be wise to confront her or if to just turn and walk. Just to be another face in the background. Another nobody. I begin to turn back, but I am stopped with a hand...

It was Damien. Turns out that friends are there when you need them.

"Dude, go back and talk to her! She saw you and Sirius told me about how important she is to you. You can't just leave her hanging!" He whispered, and with that, he gave my back a pat and ushered me over to her. I could feel my eyes gathering my regrets. I couldn't face her and so looked away, not wanting to give away my pain, especially since she didn't even care.

'Arceus. Now I know she doesn't like me that way... I don't want this to be more awkward than it already is...'

Luckily, it was only me and her. The douche and his buddies left shortly after the incident, leaving comments like,

"Bah, she's just in a little shitty shell."

"Just watch, she'll be mine in no time."

Damien did a quick area sweep with his sharpened glances and after a while he too walked off, leaving us truly alone. I couldn't dare to look her in the face.

"Would you believe that one of those idiots thought that he..." Layla points to a Septile who was rather tiny for his kind, walking behind the group of brain dead bullies.

Wait… that means…

"…had a chance with me! Claiming that I was with him, hopefully, my blunt reminder to yesterday's imbecile should set him straight and about a mile away from me." Layla let out a sigh before looking at me, I quickly buried my head in my arms and furiously try to wipe the tears away. For once it worked.

I realise that she wasn't talking about me. Things seemed a little better now that I know that I still had a chance.

"So, how was your day?" Layla asked as she sat on one of the steps that I had come from. I sat next to her, feeling relief beyond description.

"Ah... Good, I guess. Just the usual. Would've probably been more fun with you, though." I try to say that last statement as blandly and normal as possible, over cautiously trying not to make it seem like I'm suggesting anything.

"There was me and my buddy, Baron, in Chemistry II in a moment that you missed," I started cracking up just thinking about it.

"So, we're trying to make a neutral compound, right? Dude tries to mix together two negatives in a beaker, and it makes this AWFUL smell, then it starts smoking, and then it started sizzling!" After that, I laughed a bit, then I continued.

"A-and he got scared and threw it out the window like a damn grenade and it exploded on the sidewalk!" I was laughing hysterically at this point. It was just something I had never seen happen before! Especially with someone as careful as a Dewott morph. I began to calm down from my laughing fit.

"Arceus... And afterwards he had to pay, like $150 to replace the beaker and the compounds he used. Funny thing, though... He was only using powders." I turned to Layla. If my story hadn't cheered her up, then at least it helped me.

"So, what about you; How's your day been so far?" I asked Layla. Maybe something interesting happened to her. Anything that would allow me to get closer…

"Oh, my Arceus, that was him! I heard it from Physics II! We had one goofball turn his electro magnet all the way up. Now he has to pay for the new equipment. I'm glad that I left my tablet at the apartment." The dark type smiles as she goes on.

"The look on the dudes face as the teacher gave him a row, every computer near the thing spazzed as they died." She let out a small giggle as she looks at me. I remember the day when I placed a magnet against my friend's pc a while back. Not good.

"So, what subject do you have next?" The fox quizzed me. I show her my schedule and her face becomes a picture of joy.

"Hey we both have computer science, that means we can sit together!" Layla seems overjoyed by this simple fact. I wonder if she has feelings for me. Eh… maybe.

"Hey, can we grab a soda or something before class starts?" Layla follows with a deliberately cute head tilt as one ear rises, the other falling. I don't see any harm in this and so I decide to show her where to get one.

It was a vending machine, the bane of all thirst (provided you had cash). Layla walked up to it, placing a crumpled dollar into the slot, jumping back a little as the paper is yanked from her clutches.

"I will never get used to that." Layla mutters to herself, pressing the buttons to select a Diet Coke.

"Do you want to grab something or are we ok to go?" Layla grabs and pulls the ring for her drink. It comes clean off her can, leaving the cylinder sealed. I watch as she takes a claw and stabs the can straight through the top, piercing it open then licking her claw clean.

A small dirty thought ran through my mind as she licked her claw with her long, rough tongue. I started fiddling with my wallet.

"U-uhh, sure, why not." I needed my Dr. Pepper fix today, anyways, I thought as I slipped the bill in and pressed the button.

As we walked through the halls, I took a sip of my drink, not thinking about the answers to life, the universe, and everything but instead something more important.

"So… how have you handled guys in the past? Have you ever dated anyone, or have you always guided them away? I-if you don't mind me asking, or course." I asked her nonchalantly, walking alongside her. I thought that I might as well see what her past experiences with men have looked like. Who knows, I might be the first person she's ever gotten this close to.

I took another sip of my drink, feeling satisfaction flow through my entire body with the taste of the twenty-eight flavours of D.P.

Layla laughs.

"Well, that's bold of you. Not many have the guts to ask." She looks at me with understanding eyes as she goes on.

"I dated a human once. His name was Aaron; he was cool and all. We used to do a lot of stuff together, we were a great couple until that one day..." She took pause before going on.

"I found him cheating on me. I told him that I would be a couple of hours. It only took me an hour before I returned. I was going to propose that we..." Layla stared at the ground a little embarrassed but relieved to final be getting rid of those thoughts for good.

"It would have been my first but there he was, literally balls deep in a friend of mine, her being a way hotter Ninetales." I muster the impossible thought that somebody could be more attractive than her.

"I ditched both Aaron and Natasha and decided to move. It was a tough decision but I thought I would have a better chance here, a fresh start." Layla sits while taking a deep breath and mumbling some words to herself. She pulls a smile. It didn't last long. The edges of her mouth curl down as Layla is reminded that she can't run from the past.

"Why can't things be different?" She stares at the ground as if the answer is sitting in front of her, and not next to her…

I think about that story for a moment. I felt bad for her. Now that I knew what she had been through, I looked back to previous experiences that I had and realized that I had almost two similar moments in the past, both, ironically enough, with men as well... I then scooted a bit closer to her.

"Well... I've been through similar situations... You know, I'm bisexual, and let me tell you, that can be... Difficult, at times." I slightly rubbed her back, as to offer comfort.

"Once, there was this guy I was dating who I thought was really nice... Until one day he called me a cum bucket in front of all the cafeteria, and then afterwards called me an intolerable faggot... Which is weirdly ironic. Then, I was with this girl who dumped me and accused me of cheating. Later I talked to her new boyfriend and he acted like he didn't even know who I was... I learned that it was her who had been cheating on me the entire time. I tend to be a bit of a pushover if you haven't noticed yet, so I took a break for a while."

I noticed her gaze at the ground and I look at her depressed yet still attractive face. "I'm really sorry for what happened to you... You're not alone, though."

At that moment, I gave her the sincerest hug I could give anyone, pulling in her warm curves, ignoring the feel of her breasts squeezing against my chest.

I felt lucky to have not been born with spikes; I may have stabbed her. But no, my chest and hands were bare, leaving room for comfort and convenience, not to mention fur.

The hug felt a little one-sided at first but soon Layla wrapped her arm around me. I feel a little squished but I'm enjoying the hug too much to care. a warm sensation washes over me. maybe I'm enjoying the embrace a little too much. I try to stay in control of my thoughts.

Layla buries her head into the crook of my neck, her soft breath murmuring two simple words.

"Thank you."

Gently pulling away I feel a blush spread across my face. My fur concealed most of it but I think Layla saw, noticing my shuffling and general fidgetiness as well. She looks away from me, I spot a blush of her own under her dark fluff. She looks at her claws and pays them unnecessary attention.

We are saved by the bell. both of us swiftly get up and make your way to computing, giving each other awkward glances as we walk side by side.

This was going to be a long class.

 **[break]**

As we walked into the room, I let her in first. I didn't know whether to sit with her or away from her. I remember her blush after the hug but she didn't react negatively... Maybe she secretly liked it?

After we got inside and found seats I deliberately found a spot with one seat between us and sat down. If it hadn't been for the empty chair adjacent to us we would be right next to each other. I was curious as to what she would do; maybe she would scoot next to me after a bit. Maybe she would stay. Maybe she would move away.

I needed to focus on my work, so I pulled out my laptop, opening the previous day's notes, and I began typing.

In between moments of me working, I found some stopping points to take short glances at Layla before continuing. I was an exceptionally fast at typing which I blessed every time I managed to snag a quick glance at her focussed gaze, relaxed muzzle with a slight smile and her ears flickered every time the professor said a word with the letter 't'.

I spot her, in the middle of taking notes, slide the chair next to me out. She just left it out rather than moving. I go back to noting and type away. The lesson today was on integrating into an arithmetic based program. I sigh as the math flies right over my head.

Maybe Layla could... and there she was, sitting right next to me. How she managed to silently move was beyond me. She gently clears her throat.

"As much as I like a long, drawn out awkward silence, I have no idea how to move the variables out of the subroutine..." She looks sheepishly at her tablet, the coding all over the place.

"Can you help me?" She whispers.

Ironic, considering my position. I felt like I wanted to talk again but it still felt weird after our intimate hug earlier. I toil for an answer from the buzzing in my head, scratching it... Or at least as well as my paws allowed.

After fiddling around with my dreadlocks for a while I answered.

"Sure!" I quietly respond and began to help her. As I followed the steps, I made sure she was attentive and she was. We solved about three problems before we ended up being partners. Luckily, there were no rules against that in class.

The class went by smoothly enough, until the final bell rang. We both walked out of the class sluggishly until we reached the door where we stopped.

I looked forward for a bit, then adverted my gaze towards the ground. Then, I brought myself to turn to her and look up at her. I had never noticed her height until now; She was easily about two or three feet taller than me. "So, uhh... Will I see you tomorrow?"

I almost thought about saying something about our previous arrangements but I didn't really know how she would react after our experience earlier that day.

Layla looks at me and smiles slightly.

"So are we still doing the 'thingy'?" Any outsider would have taken this the wrong way. She looks at me while holding out a hand. I stand there for a second before she adds to her last statement.

"No more awkwardness, please?" She invites me to guide her, do I dare accept?

Yes!

I gladly take her hand.

"Absolutely. Sorry about that." I smile and guide her to the car.

 **[Break]**

After we got home, I gazed at her, keeping that smile. "Shall we get started?"

She looks at me sheepishly.

"What were we going to do again?" I was about to answer but was interrupted.

"I know! Let's see your apartment, I've never been there!" Layla asks me in her regularly innocent fashion. should I stay on task or show her my apartment?

I mean. How much closer could we get without sharing living space, right?

After we get to my apartment, I welcome her inside. "Welcome, make yourself at home!"

The apartment is almost exactly formatted like Layla's, except there were all sorts of gadgets and monitors neatly lying about, except for a futuristic-looking rifle with green tubes at what must be the receiver area and a very unusual looking barrel. Wires and plugs hung around the gun in various places.

"Feel free to look at my plasma rifle that I'm working on or if you want, search the house a bit, feel free. You might find something here you like that I can teach you about. Of course, if you want to do anything else that suits your fancy, just let me know, I'm up for it!"

As she takes a ponder around, I wonder off to organize my little experiments and gadgets further as Layla looks around, inspecting everything as if she did it for a living. She looks at my computer setup, moving to the various trinkets and machines that I had built. Finally, Layla moves to my neon green gun that sits on its pedestal like an eager child waiting to decimate something.

She lifts it into both her hands and rolls it around.

"Nice... The centre of balance is a little off, the grip is nice but..." Layla lifts the gun and points it at a wall.

"It's too big for what it does unless it makes craters wider than three meters." I peel myself away from a potato battery and move towards her.

"Don't worry, it isn't bad. You know... I know a thing or two about applied energetics that you won't find in a textbook. Plasma takes a lot less energy to maintain once you got it formed" She smiles once more and gives me a reassuring look.

Layla places the gun back on the podium.

"So, did you sneak it in part by part or all in one go?" Grinning she moves towards the kitchen, opening and closing the fridge.

"Damnit! No Twinkies!"

I smile at her statement as she moves back to me as if she hadn't just attempted to raid my kitchen.

I smile and can't help but feel sorry for her and so pull out my last box of Twinkies from a counter. I open it and then hand it to her. I feel a warmth inside at her happy reaction.

"I had to build it here. Couldn't just waltz in with a deadly, potential weapon and take my place, right?" I laughed a bit at that.

"As for its seemingly unconventional size... It compensates." I grab, from the table the podium and gun shares, a single component that looks like a slightly bigger and bulkier AA battery. It's small in comparison, and as Layla observes the gun further, she notices it fits the size of a kind of lever-like port, where, supposedly, a power supply was to be inserted. It was located at the bottom of the receiver where usually, on a bullet-fed gun, the magazine would be.

"This is what I like to call a Micro Fusion Cell. It takes similar Ions and Atoms of a Duracell battery, but I super-charged them with a laser and re-labelled them. On the gun, they supposedly hold about fifty shots, which is a lot, considering what this gun is supposed to do." I picked up the gun as Layla studied the label, which was just a plain white label with 'MC' written on it.

"This gun is supposed to fire plasma bolts, which, on impact, acts as a strong acid. It could leave residue that could potentially melt through Titanium Alloy, up to seven inches or even more around the centre of impact, almost evenly. This could be compared to the effects of a hollow-point .50 round with, of course, the melting effect. Sure, the projectile will fire a bit slowly, due to its initial mass, but its power is worth it, I believe." I sounded confident and smiled as I spoke. It would be my first complete, big project, and one from my favourite game series, Fallout, as I had based the base model off the one from the game series, most notably, the latest one, Fallout 6.

"I haven't really gotten around to testing it yet... I still need to figure power distribution from the Cell to the emitters, and the emitters to launch the correct projectiles at exact potency. Too hot, and it will melt the gun, and possibly harm the user. Too cool or soft, and the projectile will amount to the same effects of a paintball. The projectile must have a similar impact of a bullet, except that it doesn't completely penetrate until the plasma settles, and it melts its target. I'd love the help if you're willing." I said that last part with a hopeful tone. If she was as good as she said she could be a helpful asset.

Maybe it could even get us further in our friendship.

 **There we go. Another chapter with slightly better editing. If you're all enjoying the series so far then feel free to check our other works while you wait.**


	3. Flirty Firing Fox

**Hello! Here is another chapter of '2 Beautiful Two Miss'! If you feel like helping me out in making these stories then please consider contributing to my _patr-eon_ (link can found on my profile), other than that quick message, have yourself a lovely day/evening.**

* * *

I put down the gun and place the Cell next to it. I then sit down on a nearby couch, looking up at her, eagerly awaiting her acceptance or denial.

"Oh my Arceus, I know exactly what you need!" Layla seems to gleam as she rakes through her satchel. Her claws scratching and bashing whatever they encountered.

"Here we go! You got any tin foil?" The dark type asked me. I perk up and move to the kitchen, grabbing the item.

"This..." She holds what looks to be a rechargeable AA battery, but very well designed, and very professional. Something unlike those found in your local store for a few bucks.

"is a graphene battery!" Layla held it out for me to take a closer look. It has five circles on the side, one button and four LEDs. She plugs a seemingly ordinary charger into an outlet and ten lights appear, lighting up one by one until the device beeps. What in the world is that fox up to?

"I think you will find this interesting. Especially for your gun... or your phone."

Pressing the button on the battery shows one light to blink before shutting off.

"Dead…" Layla states, placing the battery in the charger. I watch in amazement as four lights are deducted from the charger and light up the battery with unthinkable speed. Not ten seconds later she stands in front of me.

"Full." Layla smirks as she presses the button again and sure enough, all four lights light up. The previously dead battery was now fit for another fight.

"It lasts about ten hours in a wireless headset and is great when you can't be bothered finding a fresh set of batteries while in the middle of a GTA Five sesh... although... they cost over a hundred bucks a piece."

I stand there, dumbstruck by what I had just witnessed. I mentally note to buy a couple for myself when money isn't so tight.

"As for the projection system, you could use a pneumatic air compressor, some old pc fans, or even a tank of nitrogen if you're looking to soup things up to the extreme temperatures while keeping the gun as cool as the design looks." Layla lobbed the battery at me and I swiftly catch it. It weighs practically nothing as it sat in my hand.

"I know someone who could have one built for your gun if you have the measurements…" Layla glances at me, my muzzle ajar. She smiles before adding:

"And I'm a nerd! Just in case you're stuck conjecturing…" in a regally posh tone, pointing at herself, and pushing up a set of invisible glasses. breaking into laughter shortly after.

"Haha... Wait!" I come to Layla and beckon for the charger. After receiving it, I gaze upon it, studying its exterior. After a while, I softly gasp.

"Oh, my..."

I quickly run to my room, coming back with what looks like a fuse. I plug the device into the charger. I press the button to start the charging process; all the lights turn green and stay lit.

"Oh my Arceus... Layla, get in the car." I say in an exasperated and excited tone. The curious critter was happy to follow.

* * *

After reaching an empty road leading to what looks like an empty field (conveniently close to the campus; about 2 miles away,) I get out and open the back seat, grabbing the covered Plasma Rifle from under some old sheets. I run near the centre of the field and pop in the battery. I look at Layla.

"This... Ought to work."

I take aim at a nearby tree. I feel my heart pumping out of my chest. I flip the safety, listening to the high-pitched whine of plasma tubes and spark plugs firing up and coming to life. My eyes widen as I put a finger on the trigger and pull it.

"P-CHOW!"

The rifle fires almost identically to the one in the game, the difference being a bit lower octave in the firing sound. It still sounded beautiful. I laughed happily and continued firing, slowly. As I did, one of the battery's lights went out for a moment, then came back on. It was an infinitely recharging cell. It was a rechargeable Plasma Rifle, that never ran out of ammo. I never thought about creating this fantastic weapon, but as I fired at the helpless tree, I knew it was all thanks to Layla.

After a bit of laughter and some more shooting I turned to Layla, got on one knee, and held the rifle out to her as a Samurai would a student with a sword.

"You _must_ try it. Your amazing mind went into it, you _must_!"

I was too excited for her to refuse.

She gives off a "pfft" before rolling her eyes.

"I barely even made anything on the device... I will still take up the offer on a go!"

She lifts it carefully out my paws and adjusts her grip. She lifts the weapon and I eagerly watch as the plasma is created then launched out the barrel. The glob of neon mess slings along its path before becoming one with a nearby tree.

Obliterated. The tree stands with a gaping wound before staggering backwards. Being a Lucario, I can actually feel the trees life force diminish. Layla stands bold and slings the gun over her shoulder.

"Well. That was something! We need to build something else."

Layla turns with her ears perking to the road in the distance. I listen closely and sure enough, I hear sirens. I took a guess as to where the bullets would land... Inconclusive as I had no idea what was over the horizon.

"I think... Now would be a good time to run?!" The fox asked me in a slightly unsure manner. She plonks the gun back into my hold.

"Yup. It's time to move!" I tell Layla frantically. I grab Layla by her wrist and run to the nearest tree. It was nowhere near wide enough to conceal the both of us. The sirens that were heard in the distance died and were replaced with car doors being slammed.

My mind was racing, it was hard to think clearly, but I manage to step out from behind the tree, much to Layla's dismay, and close my eyes. I feel my dreads lift off my shoulders and my world became a deep blue. Any obstacles, like trees and bushes, became outlined in a soft white glow. I scan the field towards the road and I can clearly make out the blobs of colour that were the officers dispatched to the call. Six officers spread out across the forest we hid in with weapons drawn. Their auras were mostly orange and red, colours that signified fear and courage.

I exit my aura vision and turn to Layla and explain what we were up against, "Any ideas?"

The vixen scratches her head, obviously deep in thought.

"I-I think I have an idea, just trust me."

Before I could respond Layla steps forward and envelops me in an embrace. I was a bit confused, but trust me when I say that I couldn't complain. The hug Layla held me in enveloped my entire body, her graceful crimson hair draped over me, completely hiding me.

I was blushing, my body was enjoying the hug a bit too much. I whisper to the vixen in a hushed tone, trying to avoid being detected by any canines or felines in the cop collection.

"This is nice and all, but what's your plan, Layla?"

She did not answer me. Instead, I watched as she slowly disappeared in my arms. She struggled to speak.

"I-I can c-conceal… us both, b-b-but you need to be c-close… I'm not really a pro at this…"

Such a clever girl. We started shuffling in the direction of my car. I spot an officer less than ten feet to our right.

"Don't… move…" I whisper in her ear. The officer passes by, head swinging to scan us and then away again. I nearly crapped my pants but they march past us without a second glance. With most the officers past us I kick our shuffling into high gear. I encourage Layla to hold out for as long as she can, but I see our natural cloak fading. The clear picture I have from my position was quickly turning back into Zoroark.

"I-I can't keep this up." She cries quietly, clearly exhausted.

"It's okay, I think we lost 'em." Layla's shuffling stopped, surprising me, and almost bringing us both down to the forest floor.

She pulls herself away from me, sighs, and asks an innocent question.

"I'm tired. Carry me?" I'm caught off guard by her question. I smile at her cute request.

"Of course."

She wraps her arms around my neck and I sweep her off her feet, carrying her bridal style towards the car. Layla stayed silent on my way to the vehicle, she nearly snoozing by the time I got there. I awkwardly open the door with the hand under Layla's legs and lie her in the back of the car. The plasma rifle was laid next to her and I cover her and the rifle up with sheets that I had forgotten to clean out from a while ago.

I took care to drive as smooth as possible on the short drive to the dorm. As I was pulling my car into my space Layla groaned loudly from the backseat.

"That was too close for comfort." She says with relief. I laugh.

"Yeah that's a bit of an understatement!"

"Well, we might have to lay low for a while... Good thing we got away before they saw us. We just need to keep the Rifle secret. In the meantime, Ugh..." I rubbed my head. Layla hopped out the back seat

"...Sorry about that, I really should have thought better. I didn't even think about patrol..."

"No, it's all right. I enjoyed the time we spent there, however brief it was." The vixen stated.

* * *

 **Back in the apartment.**

* * *

Layla moved next to me, plopping down on the space next to where I sat. Layla's breathing was below a whisper but I could sense something along the lines of… nervousness… anxiousness. Leftover adrenaline. She budges even closer to me. I can now hear her heart beating, my ear even flicks in time to it.

"I was wondering if... I could maybe... stay here tonight?" Layla had pulled the whole innocent look, one claw on her lip, as she looks curiously at me. To say that Layla looked adorable, and even a little sexy, would be an understatement.

my brain and other 'lower brain' fight it out to come to a decision. Would I really let her sleep with me, or would I finally draw the line? After all, I had to keep my flawless profile, I didn't like the whole 'pervert' norm that underlay some guys. Sure, I had done some rather perverted acts in the past... but would this be another?

I thought it over for a bit. She did let me sleep in her bed at her place... It wouldn't hurt to return the favour, right? As long as she wanted it, anyways, I imagined. What if she wanted the couch or something?

"Absolutely, I wouldn't mind at all. Just let me know what kind of arrangements you'd like. That couch in the living room folds out into a bed, the recliner's pretty cosy, or you could just sleep next to me in the bed. Word of warning, though, I'm a nude sleeper."

I wanted to add that last part because not only was it true, but I wanted to make sure I knew her boundaries.

She seems to perk up at my last statement, but tries (and fails) to act casual.

"Oh, cool... Not because of the whole you're going to be... it's just because I also like to sleep naked when not with others. Never tried it with anyone else, I would usually wear at least some PJs or something. Sure, I will try the nude in your bed tonight." She seems relaxed now, certain by her choice to sleep with me... in the nude. It soon dawns on me that my little social experiment has now turned into one of hers.

She moves towards the couch and slumps into one of the seating's.

"Cool place overall." Layla adds as I finish shoving a pair of jeans under the bed before facing her again.

"thanks" I reply quickly before moving to clean up something else in the mediocrely clean room.

"So, what do you wanna do for the next hour before we actually go to bed?" Layla looks at me with her head tilted to the side. Her hair loosely sits beside her in its neat messiness as her eyes lock onto me.

I try to think of something, then I remember her watch, and how close I was to actually completing it.

"Ooh, I know!" I bring out my laptop suddenly, and bring it over to the couch.

"We can work on that project that we started when we first met! You have that watch on you?"

After we found the unfinished project, I began my coding once again. All I had to do was finish some minor tweaks and calculation adjustments.

After a little while, I gently unplug the watch and ask for Layla's hand. After presenting it to me, I fastened the watch on her.

"Alright... Let's try some simple operations; Boot it up, and scroll through the menu for me, real quick."

Layla presses a button on the top left of the screen. It beeps before the screen lights up with a booting symbol (being like the fallout shelter but without the copyright material. I had always wanted to build something from fallout and I wouldn't pass up the chance) we both wait as it moves between several loading slides before it finally moves to the main menu.

"This is amazing, a little clunky, but that can soon be changed." The fox says, enthralled by my simple work. I watch her mess around with the device.

Layla spends a good half hour playing around with the device.

"Here you must have a go!" She gives the device to me. It definitely weighs a bit more than your average tablet but looked sleek. I had no reason to tinker with the device itself due to me knowing exactly what it does, but I decide that a quick test of the full thing to make sure it doesn't crash wouldn't hurt.

I unlock the device to see... It's a picture of myself and Layla in her bed. I'm fast asleep, curled into her chest as she smiles at the camera. the lighting quality was poor but the resolution was outstanding.

"It was too cute when you decided to pull that off, I had to get a picture to show you." She finds my reaction priceless. I was touched with the picture but my facial expression showed shock. My mouth was agape and my eyes were widened.

I snapped out of it and turned to Layla.

"You... Took a picture of me while I was asleep, next to you...?" I smiled and giggled a bit.

"Wow! It turned out good and you even got my good side! It's... Kinda cute..." I keep staring at it; Looking at Layla's beauty. Her cute, big eyes staring into the camera, as if they were looking at me.

I slightly leaned towards her.

"This is a nice picture. I'd like to keep it, if that's okay with you." I look back at Layla and smile. I honestly thought our friendship was going great.

I wanted to see if there were other pictures, but there were none left. That was the only one on it, so far. I closed the camera widget and moved on. There was a humidity, temperature, and accurate oncoming weather seeker active, and a whole bunch of other special features.

"Man, we really need to check this out more after school tomorrow," I gave a slight yawn.

"I'm getting tired..." I look at the watch's time. We were supposed to be in bed about 5 minutes ago.

"Alright... You ready?" I slightly blushed at the thought of seeing her nude, but I kept my cool, and kept my posture.

I tried my best not to think of her too early, to avoid getting an erection.

"Sure, didn't know you were that desperate to see me nude but ok..." She sarcastically shrugs while laughing it off, I force out a laugh of my own out as to avoid her becoming suspicious.

Sure enough, she turns away from me and lifts her shirt off, each ear flicking with the feel of the polyester. Layla discards the article of clothing in a pile on the floor.

Next, she pulls her slim jeans down, revealing the thick hips beneath and her bum which was of a rather enticing size for just reaching out and groping. She takes the blue garment and adds them to the pile. She is now in a pair of black panties and a matching bra. The vixen seems to be lightly pouring out of her clothing as if the fabrics dared not to interfere with Layla's natural beauty.

I shuffle and adjust the situation in my trousers.

Layla puts one arm behind her back and deftly unhooks it, allowing it to free her glorious double C's for the world (or at least myself) to see. I'm caught up in a fantasy as she continues her acts.

The Zoroark placed one thumb in each side of her panties before lowering them, bending over and showing her prize. Her head peers from between her legs, staring me in the eyes as she rolls hers.

"pervert" she states before peeling the black panties off completely.

Layla turns around. She stands with her hands at her sides, appearing to be slightly nervous as I can't help but take sneaky glances away from her eyes. Her huge chest and her tight looking… It was distracting in all ways possible for me as I'm sat there, frozen.

"N-Now it's your turn."

It takes a moment to register as she removes her hairband, draping the sleek fibres naturally off her shoulders and completing her unveiling.

"My eyes are up here." Layla bluntly points out as my stare darts from her cooch, back up at her eyes once more. I never thought her to be so bold as she stands in the nude. I try to regain my composure.

"S-sorry about that." I start, as I stand up.

"H-here we go..."

I begin with my cream-colored vest- slipping it off and tossing it on the couch. Next, I slip off my puffy white, black-waistband shorts.

I then remove my boxers to reveal my sheath, black legs, and thighs, with white, arrow-like splotches that go up the inside of my thighs, around my groin, and some of my butt. My sheath pokes out, but there is nothing coming out of it, miraculously. I had learned boner-control after staring at many a woman and man before in class. Otherwise, mine would be raging right now, probably even knotted early.

I stood in front of Layla, blushing, and trying to advert my eyes from her elegant form to keep my eyes locked onto hers. I thought to myself that it was impossible that a girl this beautiful could have similar interests as me, never mind be comfortable with stripping down and trusting me with the knowledge of what she looked like down there.

"Alright, that's the t-two of us..." I beckoned my paws towards my bedroom.

"After you, then?" I gave out a nervous, yet hopeful idea.

"Sure."

Layla strides stark naked, hips swaying into the bedroom. I can't help but look as I follow suite. I peak glances at her folds that occasionally peak out from behind the fur of her butt. She moves to the left side of the bed and sits herself down, elegantly draping her form to be both obscuring of her crotch yet did wonders on her hanging globes as they sat there, hanging like the fruit of Eden, just waiting to be tasted.

"You coming?" Layla states in a both curious and kindly manner.

That sends several ideas through my head as I move to the opposite side of the large couch. Layla swivels one leg under the covers and then the other, pulling the covers up to her stomach. Layla doesn't pay notice to the fact that her breasts are now perched on her arms. She does, however, notice me staring.

"C'mon, this can't be the first time you have seen a girl naked?" Layla looks inquisitively and a little mischievously at me, as if considering something...

I stop at that and think. I realize that that was true, and that I was probably taking this too seriously.

"Perhaps you're right. It's just been a while, is all." I smile as I hop into bed with Layla, getting under the covers with her. I still can't help but glance at her breasts every now and then.

So big and busty...

* * *

I try to fall asleep, but I simply can't. I'm too busy thinking of Layla. I lay upright, looking at the ceiling, every now and then looking over at her.

I see her asleep with a peaceful serenity about her. She shuffles towards me a bit, wrapping me in a hug while muttering some inconceivable nonsense. I feel both weird and somewhat warm as she pulls me into a tighter involuntary hug. Layla sighs before coming to rest once more.

I don't know what to do as I lay there, just taking all of what the Zoroark gave to me. my mind drifts towards her as I glance at her once more. Her adorable face is pressed against my arm. Her arm gently resting on my chest and her leg draping over mine right next to...

I hadn't noticed it before but sure as hell did now. if I didn't know any better I would think her to be straddling me.

'Awkward' is the single word my mind agrees with that isn't perverted. Still, I press on... with Layla pressing against me unto the long night. Morning is going to be one massive embarrassment fest, I can feel it in my pelvis.

'Oh joy.'

As embarrassing as the current situation seems, I wanted to get her back for the picture she took of me. Luckily, we kept the watch close to the bed. It was barely in my arm's reach.

I began to slowly reach for the watch, getting closer and closer as my arm inched towards the casing. As I finally touch it, I accidentally scoot it over a bit, causing it to shift across the bedside cabinet slightly, making a noise.

I held my breath.

Layla shuffled in her sleep, her leg getting awfully close to my sheath, making me feel a small bit of arousal. I could practically feel the warmth from her nether region.

I discarded the thought and finally (and carefully) obtained the watch. I pointed the camera towards us, hiding as much of our body parts as possible (to not make it seem like I was taking the photo for those reasons) and, once the camera was in the perfect position and I made sure the flash was off, took the photo. I gazed at the photo of us and smiled then put the watch back carefully after turning it off.

Through the rest of the night, I finally managed to go to sleep. However, I had my arm under her head, to which she rested quite peacefully on it.

Throughout the night I had some rather erotic dreams of me and Layla. Soon enough, I unconsciously grew an erection, leading to certain morning wood when I wake. If Layla gets her leg any closer, she may wake up to an unintentional surprise... But, of course, after the picture, she didn't move at all, too sound asleep to do anything. At least from what I recall…

The light once again cut through the blinds. A fresh day, a fresh set of opportunities... For now, I'll settle on a fresh set of clothing after my morning shower.

As if on cue, Layla strode out of the bathroom. She is furiously dragging a brush through her hair and has a towel wrapped around her waist… disappointing. I sit up in bed, holding a small amount of the bed sheet over me to hide my growing problems.

"Sorry 'bout getting a little too up close and personal last night."

Layla grabs a hairdryer and drops the towel to the floor. It lands on a pile away from the clothing of last night's endeavours.

"How did you sleep?" She asks.

The relatively quiet air device fires up as she runs it back and forth over segments of her exotically styled hair. Her face looks restless from the mirror but I don't find anything to be worried about. It felt like every other morning, but with a butt naked girl in my dorm. She glances at me through the drawer's mirror, becoming a little self-conscious as to angle herself further from my already obscured gaze.

"Are you going to answer?"

"Hmm- O-oh, yes, I did, thanks. And, uh... Don't worry about the whole space thing... It actually felt kinda nice. I haven't felt that at ease in a while." I smiled and remained in the bed for a little while, concentrating on getting my hard-on down.

After a little while I finally get up, my sheath still bulging a bit, but everything else otherwise normal. I glance over at Layla, still nude, and smile, then I glance over at the watch, wondering how long it will take her to find the photo.

I begin to put my clothes on, getting ready for the day.

I continue this routine and soon enough, both of us are ready. There is still some time left before we actually have to leave and so we both sit down on the three-seater. I sit back as Layla is fiddling with the watch, having difficulty when it comes to the straps thanks to her claws.

Eventually Layla gets it fastened and boots the device. The anticipation is killing me as I peer over at the loading symbols.

"I saw your little picture this morning, by the way." Her tone was flat as she concentrated on the device. "So, I took some more..." Layla holds her wrist out, several pictures of me and the she-wolf flood the screen.

One shows me and her, snout to snout. In other face shots, Layla's eyes are open, next, she is pretending to sleep, tucked in as she clutches to me lightly. Another reveals me to have a serious expression, Layla yet again matching as if you were a married couple having a quarrel.

The last one was the sweetest. The covers had been moved as to cover us both as we lay in each other's grasp, I'm lightly asleep while Layla has a caring look etched on her face as her free arm is resting on my hip, my hands bringing her into a hug as she is giving my nose a light peck.

"I thought it would be funny to see how many I could do without waking you. Man, you're a heavy sleeper."

At this, my heart almost skipped a beat. I tried not to let it show.

'She peck-kissed me...? She... KISSED me, at all...?' I thought.

"Aww!" I blushed a deep red and covered my muzzle with my paws, in a cute fashion.

"Y-yes, I tend to be a bit of a heavy sleeper. You could have stuck a Q-tip in my ear, and I wouldn't have noticed it. Have a train as close as earshot, though, and I'll be up faster than a guard dog. It seems to only affect me with noise."

I continue to sit next to Layla, looking back at some of the pictures some more. Especially the one where she had pecked my nose. There was something that captivated me. I had never thought of her taking the lead when it came to affection but there she was, etched in glass and metal.

"We ought to have a field test of this watch today," I started.

"You should wear it today and see how it performs. If you want to, you could find any problems in it and write them down for me, and I could improve it." I smile, knowing that the content on the disk was only basic files. If she needed me to, I could re-write some code in the databanks and effectively upgrade the watch's software.

As I solidified that idea, waiting for Layla's decision, I let my mind ponder over her actions. What she did last night was... unexpected, to say the least. It was a pleasant surprise, though, and it told me, if anything, that I was getting closer and closer to her. Maybe I might have a chance.

"Sure!" Layla takes the yet unnamed gadget and attaches it to her wrist once more.

* * *

we both get up and decide it would be a great idea to head out now. I offer to drive and Layla accepts.

Our ride in the lift is tiresome, monotonous but as several people start piling in, me and Layla are forced closer together. I had to stand in front of her but have now squeezed in to the point where my head is now hidden amongst her cleavage. It's not like I had a problem with that and by the view in one of the elevators mirrors, she didn't seem too bothered.

The elevator seems faster today as we reach the lobby and make our way out. I slowly stride to my car, Layla whistling her own sweet tune as we arrive at the polished vehicle. Key clicks, engine roars, and we're off.

small talk fills the confines of the interior as I pay attention half to the road and half to Layla. I learn several interesting things. Her sister is planning to visit in a few days and that the dark type watches anime.

I discovered her likes for the Japanese art form after she slipped out a reference that I recognised. it felt somewhat euphoric to hear the line as I pulled up to the coned off space, jumping out, and moving them before hopping in to park the car.

Me and Layla make our ways to campus.

"Another day, another chance." She slips out randomly, looking towards the large building. I overhear her comment and my curiosity sparks.

"Another chance? Looking to get a grade on something?" I ask, generally curious with her opportunity. I wondered if she maybe had a project or scholarship that she had entered for. I was still entering scholarships left and right, eager to pay off my loans.

"No, no! It's nothing... I just thought that... Y'know..." She looks at my baffled expression.

"Oh, nothing." Layla looks at the ground but before I can interject, my friend Damien strides over with another, more effeminate Samurott morph.

* * *

 **Remember to let me know if you liked this chapter and I will see you all next time.**


	4. Getting Closer To Her Heart

**Hey, yeah you, the human on the other side of the glass. Wanna discuss stories, ideas for them and what you like about them to me and other fans? Join the group of similar minded people using KIK. Download the free app on any mobile device and then find me using the info on my profile page and I'll introduce you to them or if you would prefer to just talk to me then feel free to contact me anyway and we can chat (and yes, I do RP).**

* * *

"Hey Leo!"

Damien strides over and gives me a fist bump.

"Hey y'all. Look who finally got the girl!" The loud aquatic friend of mine half yelled. The Samurott morph beside Damien blushes a slight shade of red at his outburst. I decide to talk to Damien, a guy to guy chat (preferable to have him away from Layla. He knows some incriminating things that Layla would be better off not being traumatised over…) while Layla seems to have a mental discussion with the girl next to Damien.

"So how you been man? It's been how long? Three days? Two and a half? Way too long if you ask me…"

Layla smiles with the new friend giving a small laugh, clearly the two had hit it off quite well. I smiled at their interaction and I was happy; it would make it easier to bring the groups together without the 'bitchening' happening.

"By the way, this is Emma!" Damien stated to me as the now named Samurott morph waved at me and Layla in a cutesy fashion.

"Hey!" Layla states while shaking Emma's hand with her cold claws.

I congratulate Damien for acquiring a new mate and begin talking to him. I talk about some recent happenings I secretly mention the Plasma Rifle I finally made, knowing he wasn't one to spread rumours and gossip about things that were 'of questionable legality'. He sounded excited as he begged me to try it out when it was done. Emma and I talked a bit too. She seemed like a nice enough girl, and I was happy for Damien.

I wish her luck in their relationship; she blushed and thanks me. I glance at Layla and smile, only to catch her looking back at me and smiling brightly.

"Shall we go?" The fox of mine asked as she grabs my hand and drags me away before I could protest.

People watched as I was dragged by a beautiful Zoroark through the campus, grabbing the attention of other couples and groups alike. She dragged me all the way to the stairs to the main entrance when she let go of my paw to run ahead.

"Hurry up already!" The vixen exclaims as she waves her hands, her eyes staring at me with a look of bewildered despair. I feel stunned and confused. Layla stares at me with those burning ocean blue eyes, staring at me as if she had the words written on her forehead. What does she want?

I smile at her enthusiastic behaviour and follow her up the stairs, following her close to class… Strange woman… But beautiful.

The day goes by normally, save for a computer that got sabotaged by 'an unknown person'. In the middle of class, it randomly burst in a loud explosion when someone tried to run a simple web browser on it. Layla and I laughed for a bit, stopping after 'suspicions' led to us. After some convincing from me, we turned out to be innocent. It felt good to be loved by the teachers.

Lunch rolled around. I wandered with Layla around the Commons.

"So… Where should we eat? There's some pretty good fast food around here, or we could stop by that café again?" I tell as I smile at her. Layla pondered my question mumbling something to herself, but I wasn't sure what…

"I don't know… I liked that café, but then again, let's try something different." She replied, following up her statement with a nod of satisfaction. The fox looks around before admitting: "I have no idea where it is. Could you?"

Her voice trailed off and held out her hand. I took it, and as soon as I did Layla pulls me close to her as I began to guide her to a place that I thought would dazzle her.

"Hmm… Well there's really nothing but fast food joints, but there was this one new place that opened not too long ago. They sell all kinds of signature subs, and I've been dying to try one. Specifically, the Philly Cheese." I explain as I lightly grip her paw as we walk, intertwining my fingers with hers.

We get there and stop at the entrance. I notice that we were awfully close to each other, and our hands didn't separate once not even when we got into an awkward stand-off with a douche hipster Dewott guy…

"Just tell me if you want to go somewhere else; otherwise, I think this should be new for both of us." I look over at her and smile. I also noticed throughout our little walk together that she was peeking glances at me, and well… so was I, she almost caught me once…

"N-No, I'm cool with a sub." Layla seemed happy with the choice I made. She follows me inside and we both line up. I feel as if it would be a good idea to start a conversation, but withdrew that option as I'm hastily met with a "Hello! Can I take your order?" From a charismatic Garchomp.

We ordered and both sat at a table. I take a bite out of my Philly sub. Layla looks over her meatball marina and to me. Our eyes lock onto each other and we eat our subs contently. The gaze gets a little awkward when one of the meatballs from Layla's sub fell out and disappeared under the table, followed by a scowl from her. We both sit there with flat looks as I wonder what to do.

As I look at her disappointed face, I tore the part of my sub that hadn't been bitten into and held it out to her.

"Wanna take a bite of mine?" I offer with a slight smile, just trying to be nice to the unfortunate fox. Losing meat in your sandwich is never fun… or… at least not to me it wasn't… Layla looks between me and my offering.

"Th-Thanks." She picks it delicately from my hold before taking a small bite. Layla places the sub onto her unraveled wrapper before her hands sink below the table to produce a napkin with the lost meat neatly piled on it. Layla had strategically placed a napkin on her lap beforehand. Clever vixen…

"It always happens, but not this time." She said as I watched her reassemble the sub. Layla sliced a piece off the sandwich with her claw.

"Since you offered." She holds out a slice of her sub for me to take. If this was just an elaborate plan to share food then props to her…

"Thanks, I said, picking the piece from her paw in the same manner that she had for me. I took a bite and gave a satisfactory mumble.

After we finished eating I went and headed for the counter, and came back with two Dr. Peppers.

"One for you," I said, handing her the bottle.

"Dunno if you've ever tried it, but I'm sure you'd agree that it's outstanding." I winked at her before heading towards the car. I felt like I was late for something… I checked my watch. No, I wasn't late, but I would need to be hasty to make it back for class.

"Let's go, it's almost 1:00!"

* * *

After arriving back for our last two classes for the day I stopped at the Commons with Layla. I turned to her and sighed in disappointment.

"Well… I guess this is where we separate… For now…"

I smiled at her, my dearest friend. I hoped today would be like yesterday, meeting after class and going back to my place. I found it comforting to have her around, and after last night… I was curious to what tonight might hold. I thought about the best part all day, it was Friday! We had the whole weekend to ourselves.

"Yeah… I guess it is bye for now…" Layla seems to hesitate for a second, thinking about something before planting a kiss on my forehead. She turned and rushed away through the doors that served as an exit to the commons and my view. I was awestruck by what had happened.

Today was going to be different, I knew it, and it showed through my blush as my mind played the even back in my head as I walked to class.

The two classes sped by. All I thought about was Layla. I still payed attention and did my work, of course, but I spent time thinking of her whenever I could.

The idea of her sitting on my lap as she brought herself closer before… I had to disperse my thought before leaving my class, but as soon as I had left I found myself waiting for her in the commons.

'Yeah, I might try my luck today… When we get home later…' I think to myself, my mind wandering back to the random kiss today.

I waver around the busy crowds of people. I spot Layla talking to Damien and Emma. The vixen turns and notices me, saying her goodbyes before walking towards me.

"Hey," She says in a casual tone, joining my side. I greet her with a casual "Hiyya"

Layla holds out a hand and I take it, both of us walking to my car hand in hand.

"So, what did you do in class while I was gone?" She asked as we strolled along, enjoying each other's presence.

"Well I mostly napped in 5th," I stated, lightly gripping her paw in mine, "The teacher had a test for us, and didn't plan anything else. Then in 6th, I had a couple of lectures and a short demonstration of the anatomy of a feral Pokémon. Kinda interesting. Did you know Houndoom's have shoulder blades? They use them for extra trampling power, if the need arises."

I stopped at my car and hesitantly let go of her paw, beckoning her to hop in. I follow my own procedures on my own side, putting the keys in the ignition.

* * *

When we arrived, we got out of the car and immediately went to each other, paws interlacing for the entire walk inside. Once we got into my apartment I brought her in and hugged her, testing just how far I could take things. I rested my head above her breasts, right below her neck, my snout resting right in the divide of her fuzzy boobs. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm so tired. After today... I think I might work on the watch a bit more, and maybe tinker with the PR, but after that I dunno." I suddenly looked up at her, my amethyst-purple eyes meeting her gorgeous blue ones, acting way too casual for the situation I was in.

"Speaking of the watch... How did it perform today?" I add, staring back as her mouth curls up into her famous smile that I adored.

"It worked fine. If your tired, then we could just relax or whatever. I'm cool with whatever." She pulls me into a proper hug, allowing me to rest my head once more into the crook of her neck. I stand there for a while. Layla starts to rhythmically sway gently to and fro.

"Let's get settled, so we can properly unwind. You seem a little tense." Layla coos, I have no intentions to say otherwise and so I settle on breaking the hug, just holding her warm hand as we walked into the living room and away from the door.

I flop onto the couch; Layla joins me in my lounging endeavours. I look at Layla and she looks back. She shuffles over a bit… then a bit more, and soon is next to me in the silence of my place. She turns to face me.

"You are definitely tense… Face away and I'll help you…" She persuades me in a smooth and soothing tone. I do as I was told, turning my back on her as I sit there a little confused but also slightly excited.

I feel my back melt as two firm palms place themselves on my back, moving in circular motions they glide up my spinal groove and along my shoulders. My tension folds away as Layla works her paws into the cricks and knacks of my back. She moves them down lower, very low… the prospect excites me but is cut short as her hands move out to the side and back up.

This goes on for a full ten minutes before Layla stops and allows me to recompose myself into my new lighter and nimbler posture.

"Better?" Layla asks. my response is a simple yes. Layla sits close to me, asking "What now?"

She waits patiently as I think about what was achievable.

"Well... I'm not too sure. We could just... Cuddle, if you want? I haven't done that in a while, and I would love to repay you for that awesome massage." As I said this, I thought of how I could possibly repay her. Maybe a back rub? Shoulder massage? Let her choose? Maybe she would want something a bit more... Maybe I could finally see if she felt the same for me as I did her. Maybe I could confess to her. Something had to happen today.

As for now, I just gave her a semi-awkward look, mixed with both curiosity and anxiousness.

"S-sure, we could do that. I'm glad you enjoyed the massage." She wraps an arm around the back of me as I do the same to her. Layla leans into me a little more and her head leans against mine. I perch my head on hers. Layla closes her eyes and sighs. I sit there with Layla now against me, radiating a nice warmth that's pleasant to just be with.

"Mm, your fur is soft." She remarks while burying her face further into my neck. I was loving every second of this…

"So is yours," I say, with a light chuckle. I enjoy the warmth of Layla's body against mine as we cuddle. After a while, I found myself with both arms wrapped around her, my head resting on her shoulder. She had her arms around me, as well. I didn't think either of us realized it until I felt my lips meet with her cheek. I was rubbing her back, too. I had put myself in a trance with her.

I pulled away with the darkest blush ever on my face. I covered my face and muzzle with my paws and looked away.

"O-oh, m-m-my Arse-ceus, I-I'm s-so sorry..."

I became hindered with a stuttering fit, unsure of what to say or how to respond. I could hardly calm down. She hushes my ramblings with one word.

"Why?"

Layla was referring to my apology. She tilts her head as she waits for my response. Right now, she was just a sleek form of adorableness and by the sound of myself. I wanted her but are our feelings one in the same? Does she like, like me? My head swims with a million questions. Layla shuffles back towards me, grabbing my attention.

"I-I..." I pause for a bit, then I sigh, figuring I should just let it out now. The way I saw it, she was already curious, and I didn't think I could hide it any longer. Besides, I wanted to make a move today, anyways. I just didn't exactly plan on it going this way.

"Look... I don't know exactly how you feel about me, but... I really like you. I have since we first met. You've just always been... so understanding, and smart, and... well, gorgeous," I confessed, my blush deepening as I stared at her adorable face.

"Overall, I-I just... I think you're a great girl, Layla," I looked away, too nervous and afraid to look her directly in the face.

"I just... Didn't want to let you know too fast. I didn't want it to be too early." I closed my eyes, awaiting the inevitable. Would she take my speech to heart or would she…

"Finally!"

I feel her hand on my chin, lifting it back up to face hers. My eyes opened and revealed the vixen's intentions. Layla connects our lips together in a kiss. I sit in shock as she continues her show of passion and love. I'm frozen in shock as she worships my lips. Realization hits me full on and I hesitantly kiss her back, then full-on kiss her. My arms wrapped around her back, eyes closed, smooching into the kiss passionately. Her lips were plump, fiery, and soft.

After a while, the need for air arose and I am forced to pull away, the both of us gasping earnestly for air. I finally decide to speak up after a while of panting.

"Hah... Y... You mean, you feel the same way? Really?" I ask, believing that this was too good to be true. My face was lit up with excitement, yet confusion was laden in there.

Layla looks at me passionately.

"Yeah, from the first time we hugged, I just felt..." She raises her hands together, interlocking her crimson claws before continuing.

"Like there was something between us. I wasn't sure what it was but I now know." Layla moves her face into the crook of my neck and wraps her arms around me in a squeeze like hug.

"I love you."

Layla inhaled deeply, taking in my scent and tickling my neck but I didn't care.

My nervousness was now gone. I finally knew how she felt, and I was ultimately happy. I was so glad that she felt the same. I hugged her, putting my head atop of hers.

"I love you too, Layla. Thank you so much. You just don't know how nervous I was." I admit as we kept up our couch cuddling. I decided to go in for another kiss. I gave her cheek a peck, then I went and passionately kissed her lips. Her body felt amazing now that I had a full feel of it against my own.

As I hold Layla close I can't help but wrap my arms around her. She does the same, her paws griping my back as she falls back with me now situated on top of her. I feel her drag her claws up and down my back sensually. we both break away from each other's lips. Layla has a blush that matches mine, lying on her, I feel a little warm inside.

"So… What'cha wanna do now that we're a couple?" Layla seems peaceful in saying that. I rest my head on her chest. It feels both squishy and strange that she's letting me just… do something like this.

"Y'know... I... Kinda just want to lay here for a bit. With you." I state past a smile, looking straight into her eyes. "After all this time being worried that I might say the wrong thing to you, it's good to feel this kind of relief." After she said that... I just felt a huge weight lift off me. "I'm just so, so glad that you feel the same way," I chuckle, smiling a bit more.

"Thank you so much, Layla. I'm really glad this worked out." At this point, I was still on top of her, her breasts squishing against my chest, her arms around me, and my arms around her waist, our faces a mere inch away from each other.

"I'm glad too. _Now_ we cuddle." The vixen states as she leans her head back and closes her eyes, mouth ajar as her chest rises and falls. I rest my head into the crook of her neck. It feels peaceful to just lie there in the wake of my own thoughts.

I was about to nod off when I feel something, a blanket maybe, pulled over me followed by a soothing "You're welcome." I soon fall back into a dreamy state. a nap couldn't hurt?

I shift a little. It's dark in the room and all I can make out is the silhouette of the sleeping Zoroark. waiting a minute, my eyes adjust to the room. everything is normal... well maybe the addition of a mate is a little unordinary, but other than that, nope.

I settle down once more to see if I can skip some of the filler text before the writer announced a new day and my next chance to be with the awakened vixen.

*Vrrt* it echoes as my phone goes off. I mull over whether to look at it or ignore it.

I think about picking it up, then decide that if it's a friend, it shouldn't hurt to try to answer a simple text. I wasn't one for letting people wait.

I pick up my phone and read the text...

* * *

Damien

{stop being a butt and come out)

(where r u?} R

-Now-

{I just got a call from Sirius or at least his parents. He's in A&E. Meet me at mine in 5)

* * *

my eyes widen as the third musketeer is noted to be injured. I also note the sleeping vixen. Worry kicks in as I kick into high gear.

Should I take Layla? Rush down to Damien on my own? mulling over it is wasting time! Think, think…

After our newfound relationship, her knowledge of my good friends and after befriending them herself, I would think that she would be worried as well. I hurriedly, yet lightly shake her awake, talking in a normal volume, yet panicked voice.

"L-Layla, Layla wake up! We need to go, it's an emergency!" My eyebrows hurt from them being strained up in worry on my face. Sirius was one of my first friends at the college, as well as Damien, and I wouldn't want to miss out on anything happening between either of them. I could use Layla's support.

As I try to wake her up, I shoot a text back to Damien.

* * *

Damien

(where r u?} R

-Now-

{I just got a call from Sirius or at least his parents. He's in A&E. Meet me at mine in 5)

(What the hell happened? Is he badly hurt, what's going on?} S

* * *

Layla wakes with causality behind her glazed eyes. It takes a minute and my sporadic movements to kick her into gear.

"What? I was asleep… and now what?" She half worries half yawns.

The phone goes again and I read the incoming message

* * *

Damien

-Now-

{I just got a call from Sirius or at least his parents. He's in A&E. Meet me at mine in 5)

(What the hell happened? Is he badly hurt, what's going on?} R

{Craigslist meetup gone wrong)

* * *

That was all I could read before dragging a tired and confused Layla out the door.

we meet outside Damien's place with him shouting down his phone to someone.

"...yeah, he's here... hmm... we're heading now." He turns to me and guides us to the elevator.

"Sirius was trying to buy something, don't know what, but when the seller showed up things got ugly real fast. We think the guy was a crack addict or something."

It was typical of Damien to assume bad people to be hitting up the glass pipe or other substances of the like. The elevator chimes and we all pile in. The ride is slow and now being a time for questions, provided I could muster any. Layla seems to be catching up to the full extent of the situation and Damien has a serious expression written across his face.

"Were you with him when this went down? Do his parents know? Do we have any other witnesses?" I spurted out questions that I couldn't quite word right due to my anxiety and fear. I was gripping Layla's paw, fearing for one of my best friends. I turn to her and held one of my paws above hers, which I was gripping.

"I'm really sorry that I woke you, but I didn't want to leave you behind and confuse you. Besides..." I look to the ground and shut my eyes, exhaling deeply before continuing.

"I might need some emotional support, when I need to use my Aura, should the need arise." I look back to Damien.

"How exactly was he injured? Shot? Beat up? Please, just tell me he's good enough to last until we get there..."

"We should make it there in time. Uhh… I don't know how it happened but from what I've seen, it was a knife, short little jabs all over his chest." Damien shivers as he tries to relinquish the memory but fails.

"His folks are there with him. They called me and so forth." The elevator doors open and we make our escape to the car.

seventy, eighty miles per hour. the engine struggles to muster more power as the car rushes through the quiet suburbia. Damien slows, shifts then drifts as he takes the corner. I cling onto a door as Layla slides in her seat.

"We will be there any minute." Damien says to nobody. I look back to Layla, noticing me, she flashes a quick smile as if to say, 'everything will turn out fine.' I hope so too. I give her a smile of my own as the car arrives at the entrance of the hospital.

"Two A… Two B... ah! Two C!" Damien pushes through a set of doors leading to more hallway. The hospital is as about as confusing as a math class, twists turns and unexpected integers line every door.

"Are we close?" Layla asks while running beside Damien, myself lagging slightly.

"Yeah. Here it is." Damien slides through the door and into the room.

* * *

The poor Lucario lay on his back, plugged into a respirator and an abundance of IV's shows Sirius' struggle. Sirius is deadly still as I look at the bandages adorning his blue furred chest. The white cloth is stained a peachy colour in several patchy blotches. The rhythmic rising and falling of his chest as he sleeps is both soothing yet nauseating.

"Sirius..." I slowly walk towards him, being careful not to wake him. I couldn't imagine how much pain he was in.

"May I examine the cuts...?" My first thought was to try and heal him. If the stabs were settled enough, I could use a simple healing Aura and fix him. It might still take him a bit to adjust to being so quickly healed, I thought, but it would be good to see one of my best friends up and walking. Alive, nonetheless.

As I finish the question, a doctor arrives, announced while stalking towards the bed. The Alakazam made wild scribbles as he looks between Sirius and some monitors.

"Might not be such a good idea." The doc spins around to see who asked and spots me looking at him.

"Are you from the health ward or...? Never mind. Your friend has several cuts on his chest, one punctured his right lung and we are going to have to operate soon to close it back up."

The news slices into me as Sirius stays put, vacantly staring at the downed friend. Layla steps forward, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey, how come you and he look so alike? If it wasn't for your colour and that..." She points to my barren chest and then Sirius with the spike bobbing up and down in time with his breathing.

"I wouldn't be able to tell you apart." She smiles before saying something to the Samurott morph. Absorbed in your own world I stroll to Sirius side. The Lucario was part of our 'three musketeers.' Cheesy, but it was something the pacifist brought up whenever the three of us assembled. He was a cool guy. He doesn't deserve to die.

I had such an urge to try to help him. I had gotten so deep into my Aura studies that I could probably heal him, however, the doctor said it was a bad idea and I wasn't about to oppose a professional. Instead I put a paw on his chest, under his spike, and said a silent prayer.

After I was finished, I opened my eyes and removed my paw. I ruffled my paw through my white fur and went over to Layla. "Arceus... I hope he's going to be okay..." I whispered as my eyes examined the floor…

I stood next to Layla, at this point unsure of what to say or do. On one hand, I had found a mate, but on the other, my friend was fighting for his life.

I was just glad I had Layla and Damien to support me.

* * *

Damien and I agree that there is no point in me mulling around. Damien also agrees to keep me updated as he tells me to go home. Layla pulls me close with tired eyes. what seems like ten minutes has drawn out to a bit over three hours.

Layla and I stroll through the street. It's around ten blocks from my place. The cool night air contrasts with the warmth from Layla.

"I hope everything works out for your friend, I'm sure it will but still, I hope for the best. I really do." she goes behind me and wraps her fuzzy arms around my torso. smooching my neck repeatedly to the point of distracting me.

"Hey, at least we can both sleep on the bed when we get back." Layla grins at me once more from over my shoulder.

"Yeah, that's true..." I respond, bringing Layla beside me and wrapping one paw around her waist as we walk.

"I just can't believe this had to happen to Sirius of all people… He's such a peaceful person, young too... I just… I wish I could have done more." I rest my head on her shoulder, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for coming with me. I appreciate your support. I'm sorry that I woke you like that." My voice sounded a little shaky, almost like a little kid apologizing to his mom for stealing from the cookie jar. I really cared about Layla, and the last thing I wanted to do was mess up our first day together, which was what I was afraid that I did just now. But I just couldn't leave Sirius like that

"Don't worry about it." She looks at me then back forwards towards where we're headed.

"You look cute when you're all submissive like that, guilty as charged. You don't have to worry about me. I will always be there for you, right here when you need me." Layla reassures while grabbing my paws, she lifts them into her hold. We had stopped, faces inches apart. It was a quick but tender kiss. We both fall back to each other's sides as we get ever closer to my place.

"Ugh. My legs are killing me. Why did we not think this through and bring a second car?" Layla says as she ceased her march. I halt, turning around to see the vixen doing stretches as if it might help. I can't help but smile at her, then go to pick her up to carry her the rest of the way.

Once we finally get to my house, I close the door behind us with my foot and carry Layla to the couch. I sit down and place her in my lap, petting her long, luscious hair softly.

"Your hair feels so nice... No wonder it makes a great blanket." I remark with a chuckle. I look her in the eyes.

"I love you, Layla. I still can't thank you enough for everything you've done with me and for me so far. It really means a lot to me." I stroke her hair one more time before keeping my paw put on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry that it couldn't be what I had anticipated. But getting to spend this time with you is good enough for me." I apologise as I continue to stare into her beautiful eyes as I lightly smile.

Her response is simple. "Things never go to plan... Here's an idea. let's plan to not hop into bed together, hmm?"

She yawns before I can answer, grabs my hand that's situated on her head and gets up, hoisting me off the sofa.

"Ooh, undressing as lovers. wonder how it'll go this time." Layla coos as she leans back in a dramatic swoon. She goes on to add more. "Will the charming Jackal hold back against the vixen that stole his heart? Where genius meets beauty for one night, one bed and a duvet of hair that is slightly too small for the both of them, forcing them to awkwardly huddle for warmth…"

Layla smiles at the last part as she takes her shirt off. Her bra hits the ground and it doesn't take long for the other items of clothing to join them. Layla is now fully undressed and looks back as me as I stand there gawking at her.

"Your turn Leo…"

"Y-yup!" Her sudden actions slightly catch me off guard, but I come to and begin stripping myself of my clothes. It's my shirt, then my jeans. I take my time with my underwear, my eye catching Layla doing some staring of her own.

After we were both completely naked, we headed to the bedroom. I practically cannonballed onto the bed, making the sheets flow up around me before gently settling back down. I rub the spot next to me and playfully give Layla a seductive look.

"So, you gonna join me, my sexy vixen?" My legs were crossed over each other and I was laying on my side, my slightly feminine yet masculine body completely exposed to her as I lay atop the blanket.

"Gaze at me like one of your French guys…" I joke at her. She gives a cute laugh at my reference before replying in a sultry voice.

"I shall do my Lucario lover." Layla walks to her side of the bed and jumps onto it, turning to face me with half lidded eyes. It's easy to get lost in the void of Layla's eyes, the vast infinitudes of space as they glow. Herself lost in the candlelight burn of my own.

"You seem... somewhat... curvy for a guy I've noticed. I like it, it highlights your loyal side." She whispers while reaching around back to give a quick squeeze of my butt. Her silk laden laugh as I'm subjected to her unfair play. I like the comment detailing my 'loyal side', which is accurate. I can't help but blush as she squeezes my rump again.

"Thank you. Usually, all Lucarios are a bit curvy, even if they are male. I'm a little curvier because of my exercise routines that I used to do to get this body." I rub my thighs as I continue. "When I found out I was bisexual, I wanted to be a submissive soul, so I tried to get the body to match. And it worked." I added a little bit of satisfaction to that last part.

"All of my very few mates have liked it so far, you being no exception it seems." I scoot a little closer to her and rub her waist.

"However, When I'm in a female-oriented relationship, I like to be dominantly submissive. I usually like women riding me more than I like making all the movements on top. But sometimes, if I'm in the mood, I'll take over and be on top. Usually it's because there's... Certain parts of my body that I like to feel shaking around while I... you get the idea." After I said that, I stopped myself, because I was beginning to feel a warmth in my crotch area. "But, I suppose that's enough out of me. I don't want to make this inappropriate too fast… I guess what I'm trying to say is, I try to maximize my body and personality for the best of both worlds." I smile and wink at her, but then my smile fades. "I, uh... Hope you're okay with that. I mean, I'll stay loyal to you, of course, but I've thought about men and women before, and I know how that could affect relationships. I just don't want you to feel jealous or think that I would ever cheat on you." I give her an innocent look, being sincere in my words. She was probably one of the best-looking mates I had ever had, and I wasn't fixing to lose her any time soon.

Layla giggled several times throughout the middle of my speech. It wasn't at me but I think she found my words to be sweet.

"I see. You are rather submissive. I myself can be either but I've always thought about being on top. It's just the way that I've always thought it happen. I like a little control." She shrugs before going on. "As for these..." she holds one of her glorious breasts in her hands and runs the other down her figure and to her own backside. "I was lucky. They grew as I did. I remember the days of being chased through high school and all the jocks would try to ask me out or it would be that one brave nerd who in the end, turned out to be a massive pervert. I would alternate between smart people and strong people, but it looks like this time..." She places her hand on mine "I won't have to compromise. Oh, and I tried a relationship with a girl before, but we ended up getting bullied for it. Awful what people will do when they find someone different. And as for cheating, I sabotaged Aaron's car before I moved. He was in hospital for a while but I believe that I shouldn't need my toolbox for this relationship." She smiles as she rests her head against the pillow below. "Err… I'm also... kinda... still a virgin, just to let you know. I guess some guys get a kick out of knowing it."

Layla beams a worried smile as she looks at me. Her cheeks light up like cherries under her fur and my eyes lit up when she mentioned her experimentation with another female.

"That's interesting," I stated, letting her continue. I felt relief when she believed me about not cheating on her. As she held my paw, I felt comfort, in a way. Admittedly though… I blushed a bit brighter when she admitted she was still a virgin.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised. Beauty like yours should be preserved until certain." I state. "Which is why I'm wanting to wait until you're sure that you're okay with us having hanky-panky. I know it must be pretty painful to pierce your hymen, so I definitely want to let you decide on who should break it."

I really, really wanted her, but I had to keep gentlemen's code. I wanted her to choose who to lose her virginity to, and if it wasn't to be with me, I had to accept that if it made her happy. After I had finished my little speech, the look on her face told me she must have saw my intent, and that I was happy with her choices.

However, down below, as I continued to stare at her amazing body, there was a warmth. I could feel something beginning to poke out. My member was beginning to show with all the excitement. Trying to be as subtle as possible, I slowly shifted my position into a ball, curving my lower half inwards as if to ball up and making sure my crotch was covered without looking at it, to make her think I was simply shifting for my comfort. I continued to hold her hand as I stared at her and smiled.

"I'm really so lucky to have met you. I love you, Layla." I say, my blush getting more intense by the minute, without my knowledge.

"I love you too." She comes in real close before whispering "Don't worry. I took gymnastics once when I was younger. My barrier is long gone." She says gently. your ear twitching with her cool breaths. She recedes from your ear before looking at you curiously. "Other guys used the duvet to cover their problems. You are the first to just curl up."

Caught. She can't help but laugh at my predicament before slapping her own ass. The flesh giggles and dances around before settling. She gives out a light moan as if to ice the cake. "Oh, sorry, am I turning you on?" she playfully groans with an alluring gaze. She takes one of my paws and places it on her right breast. It feels soft in my paw. I open my eyes wide as she makes my paw clasp around her breast.

My mouth slightly opens as I gently squeeze the boob in my paw. "W-wow..." I was at half-mast, my shaft sticking up from my sheath. I still tried to soothe my sensitive and easy-to-arouse mind but it was difficult having already advanced so much in less than 24 hours. I was a bit worried that it might go too far too fast, so after a bit, I quickly took my paw off her breast.

"I-I don't know if we should be doing this so soon... We just got into the relationship. Maybe we should wait a bit, just to keep the relationship healthy?" I internally cursed at myself for going against what I truly wanted; I wanted to squeeze her boobs and lay back and let her ride me right then and there. Have her scream as she rode me deep into the night. Her walls quivering around me as I released off into her but inside, I knew it would make the relationship shorter, due to early sex leading to constant sex, leading to disinterest. I certainly didn't want things to stagnate for either of us. I cared about her too much to let sex ruin it.

Instead, I took her hand into my paw and gently, yet firmly held it. "If you don't mind... Maybe we should kiss, instead. I've just been through a lot of relationships, and... I don't want this one with you to end like those other ones." I looked at her with a mix of care and seriousness. Not that I meant to look scornful; Sometimes, my face just did that. But nevertheless, I looked at her until she replied, my meat beginning to go shrink away thanks to the lack of attention.

Layla looks at me understandingly. Stopping her previous advancements, she calmly states "I'm cool with taking it easy. I understand that it's a little fast."

She takes my advice and instead decides to battle you in a fiery kiss. Her lips meet mine for a passionate kiss that shows her joy for what we both have. warmth transferred as thoughts rush around with no actual purpose. we break simultaneously, panting lightly for air as the uncalled staring contest played out.

Layla rests her head down on the pillow. Her half smile shows through her buried head as it sinks before rising again. Layla goes to say something but is interrupted as she bares her fangs for a yawn. Sighing tiredly, she relaxes and silently invites me to do the same.

I cuddle up to her and snuggle in her embrace and her duvet of a mane. Her breasts squished against my chest as we hugged tight. Our entire bodies met whilst we lay in the bed, simply enjoying each other's company.

"Thank you for understanding, Layla," I begin. "You know, looking back on it now..." I take a paw up and gently brush it against her cheek, smiling at her. "I'm really lucky to have met you when I did. All these remarkable things I already know about you, and I can add 'respectful' and 'judicious' to the list."

I give her one final, quick kiss on the lips before I fall asleep, along with a rather sweet, "Good night, Layla. I'll see you in the morning." And with that, I let the dreaming world scoop me away in the hopes that Layla might already be waiting there for me.

* * *

 **Feel free to use my KIK info on my profile. Hope to see you there.**


End file.
